1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water craft accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an attachment for a kayak, which attachment is adapted to retain a paddle and other desired items.
2. Description of the Related Art
The touring kayak is configured to accommodate one or two persons. The basic design of the kayak does not include available storage space, thus a participant(s) is somewhat limited in the types of supplementary equipment and amenities that can be transported. Presently supplementary equipment is stored in water proof bags which are lashed to the deck of the kayak with elastic bungee cords. This system is less than satisfactory, especially for the for the touring kayaker who would prefer to have ready access to amenities such as cameras, radios, refreshments, etc. Further, there is no adequate place to store the kayak paddle when the kayaker desires to have both hands free. A kayak accessory which would allow for paddle storage and also provide for the placement of amenities such as beverage containers, cameras, etc. would surely be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,720 (Jarschke), U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,527 (Ambrozic) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,213 (Stevens) appear to be the most pertinent references uncovered in the search of the prior art.
The Jarschke patent is drawn to pack adapted to be positioned on the deck of a kayak immediately in front of the paddler. The pack must be accessed by opening a zippered flap.
The Ambrozic patent discloses structure for holding fishing rods on a kayak deck. There is no indication that a paddle or paraphernalia could be supported on the structure.
The Stevens patent shows a device temporarily secured to the deck of a kayak, said device adapted to hold a standard sized beverage container. The device does not appear to be able to hold items other than the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,069 (Mcburney et al.) is drawn to a fishing pole holder adapted to be attached to the gunwale of a boat. The holder is attached to the gunwale with screws. There is no intention that the apparatus retain any object other than a fishing pole.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a kayak paddle holder and tray as will be subsequently disclosed and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a tray which is easily attached to the rim of the cockpit of a kayak. The top surface of the tray is provided with recessed compartments for retaining various items therein. Items such as cameras, cell-phones, compasses, snacks, etc. may be retained in the compartments for easy access thereto. At least one recess is designed to retain a standard-sized beverage container. A clamp, formed on the tray, is designed to securely retain the kayak""s paddle thereby freeing the rower""s hands when desired. In its preferred form, the tray is fabricated from molded plastic and is inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a storage accessory for a touring kayak.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage accessory for a touring kayak, which accessory is easily accessed from the cockpit of the kayak.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a storage accessory for a touring kayak, which accessory is easily attached to the cockpit of the kayak.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an accessory for a touring kayak, which accessory is designed with plural recessed compartments and a clamp for retaining a paddle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.